I Know
by silence is revolutionary
Summary: AU PeterxSusan oneshot. Maybe he had been too hard on her... but no, he reasoned that Susan would get over it, she always did. But he was wrong.


I don't own anything concerning Narnia, other than my thoughts.

This is a oneshot that i have been toying with for a while. It's PeterxSusan if you haven't been warned enough by now. And like many of my fellow authors of this ship i will say this, "don't like don't read," it's as simple as that. btw I can spell but i don't have spellcheck, so a few errors may have slipped through without my knowledge. This is my first fic on so feedback would be very much appreciated, and might even spur me to write more!!

so review, any constructive criticism accepted!!

**_"I Know"_**

_"Where have you been?" Peter stood at the door, staring daggers at his younger sister._

_"It's none of your business, Peter." Susan shot back as she closed the front door behind her._

_"Out with a boy again, weren't you?"_

_"You make it sound so digraceful, but you're just jealous because the only girl to come calling on you is that pathetic princess from down the street!" Susan's words were like venom._

_"Elizabeth is not pathetic, and don't try to turn this on me. At least she's not a whore." As soon as he had spoken the word, Susan's demeanor changed._

_"Is that what you think of me?" she questioned, watching as Peter looked down at his feet._

_"Yes," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PETER PEVENSIE!" She shouted and sobbed, tears falling over her rouged cheeks._

_"I can't believe I ever loved you." he spoke. _

_That was it; Susan had had enough. She flew up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door._

_Peter sat down on the chesterfield, brooding. Maybe he had been a little too hard on her...but no, he reasoned that she would get over it; Susan always did. But he was wrong._

_"If that's how you feel, then I'm leaving." She shouted as she took her bags and walked out of the door, then slamming it in her wake. Peter began to go after his sibling, but Susan had already jumped into an unrecognizable car. _

_"What have I done?"_

_-----------_

From where Susan stood, she could see that the thick grey clouds that had threatened rain were keeping their promise. Slowly, the raven-haired young woman scrubbed the remnants of last night's meatloaf off the pan. Plunging her hands into the lukewarm, and still bubbling water, Susan wrenched the plug from the drain.

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._The rainspout was broken, Susan noted, reminding herself that it needed mending. After wiping her slightly pruned hands on the plaid dishcloth that Edmund had sent her as a housewarming gift, Susan lit the stove and set the kettle for making tea. She then sat down at the kitchen table, unable to find a more suit time waster, she closed her eyes and listened to the droplets of rain that dripped upon the slate.

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk.** THUD.**_

Susan's eyes shot open. That wasn't the sound of rain at all; it was the sound of a knock at the door. Quickly, she pulled the now-whistling kettle off the stove, then hurried into the front room saying,

"I'm coming. I'm coming," in a way that reminded her of something she couldn't quite remember. **_THUD. _**Another sharp knock sounded just as she turned the lock, and opend the door.

"I'm com-" but Susan forgot her words, face wiped blank in surprise.

"You sound just like Mum." Peter gave a small, embaressed laugh, watching his sister recover from her initial shock.

"What are you doing here?" Was all she could say, though it seemed very appropriate for the situation. Peter sort of grinned at her, but now noticing that he was soaked to the skin, Susan couldn't imagine why.

"I-we...we need to talk." He spluttered, running a hand through his sopping hair.

"I think you said quite enough the last time we spoke." Susan's words were bitterly harsh, and she could see her brother visibly recoil.

"Susan, please," he begged. "You know I didn't mean it. I was upset and jealous. I'm really sorry...can you forgive me?" Peter cast his gaze to his feet, not ready to witness her reaction.

"I'll think about it," was all she said before she shut the door in his hopeless face. They had sounded hopeful, her words, but the way Susan said them, with so much anger and hate, he had the feeling she wouldn't be so forgiving.

"SUSAN! SUSAN, PLEASE! LET'S TALK!" Peter was desperate, but his sister was determind. No matter how hard or how long he knocked, she wouldn't give in.

-----------

It was early evening when Susan padded down the carpeted stairs, dressed in a fancy item she had recently purchased. Grabbing her coat, she stepped up to the door, and looked through the peephole. The coast looked clear. No golden-haired jerks to speak of. Susan heaved a sigh of relief. Once again, she turned the handle, opened the door, and, once again, met a terrible surprise.

"Peter!" She found her brother sitting on her stoop, his head in his hands, waiting for her. At his sibling's voice, Peter looked up, his eyes searching Susan's for some sign of forgiveness.

"Have you changed you mind then?" His voice sounded tired and defeated, but Susan would not fall for his games.

"No." She spat, and turned to go back inside, but Peter shouted,

"Wait," just in time.

"What?" Susan's eyes burned, but Peter resisted her stubborn anger.

"Here, It's a gift." He stood, and offered a single red rose. "I'm truly sorry." Whether it was his pathetic state, his sweet gesture, or his penetrating sky-blue stare, was uncertain, but something made Susan's heart melt all the same. A gentle smile graced her rosy lips as she accepted his present. Soon she was giggling quietly, which took the elder Pevensie by surprise, since she had just been furious with him a few moments earlier. To say the least, it was not the reaction he had anticipated

"What's so funny?" Susan's giggles grew louder. "What is it?" Peter found himself very curious at this peculiar display by his usually very sane sister.

Susan quieted herself, then answered,

"You picked this from my garden!" And with a loud snort, she continued to giggle.

"No I didn't." Peter replied indignantly, pulling a sort of confused face, though it looked more like he was in terrible pain.

"You lair! You are horrid at lying!" Susan said between chuckles.

"I am not!" Peter snapped, "If you think you're so smart, tell me how you can tell."

"Well, for one thing, you always pull this face after you've told a lie; like you're hurt or something." At that time, Susan tried her best to impersonate the look that Peter wore at that perticular moment. His eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. "And, you bloody liar you, I can see your muddy footprints on my lawn, by the rosebush, silly!" Now they both erupted in a fit of laughter; Susan placing her hand on his arm so she wouldn't lose her balance on the steps. At her touch, Peter ceased his chuckling, instantly sobered.

"What's wrong," Susan asked, removing her hand.

Peter froze.

"I have something else I have to tell you," he looked down again.

"Well I'm sort of in a hurry Peter, so you'd best tell me quick." Susan spoke, remebering her date.

"I...I..." He started.

"Yes?" Susan urged; beginning to feel concerned. "You can tell me." To comfort ber sibling, she let her hand rest upon his shoulder. Peter felt her hand slowly make it's way to his neck, and then into his hair. Peter looked up quickly, and Susan withdrew her hand. His crystal-blue eyes met hers, and she could have sworn he was going to cry.

"Susan...I'm...I'm engaged." He returned his gaze to the ground.

"You're what?" Susan choaked. "To whom?"

"Do you remember Elizabeth from-"

"Down the street." She whispered, her hand moving to cover her gaping mouth.

The defening silence crashed in upon them, only interrupted by the _plunking _of the rain drenching their clothing. Seconds flew by like minutes, and minutes like hours, until Peter couldn't bear it any longer.

"Su, say something." He watched her. She flinched as Peter used the pet-name that he used when they were younger, happier. Her face seemed paler than usual (if that was at all possible), and her lips were parted, but no sound came out. "...anything."

"I- I...I have to go." With that she pulled the closed the door, not even bothering to lock it, and pushing past Peter, ran in the direction of the street. Peter followed his sibling as she rushed to the car parked in front of the house. Her vision was blurry from the tears that escaped her eyes, so that it became almost impossible to fit the key in the door.

"Susan, stop!" Peter called, running to her side. But she managed to push him away, though she was still fumbling with the keys.

"Peter, go!" her voice came out in a strangled sob as she dropped the keys, desperately picking them up and trying them for the hundredth time, to no avail.

"Susan stop!" Peter said, grabbing her hands as to still her hysteria. "Susan," he sighed, "..that's my car." She gaspsed and struggled against his grip.

"Peter, let go! I wish you a nice life...now let me GO!" she cried and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Susan buried her tear-soaked cheeks into his chest. "Let go," she sobbed quietly, though she knew he wouldn't. He just held her, smoothing her hair, like a mother would a tearful child.

A while later, Susan had calmed; her sobs controlled, her eyes finished crying.

"You should go inside before you catch your death." Peter spoke with softness and compassion, that made Susan's knees weak.

"Yes," she replied simply, and he released his hold on her. But as they pulled apart their eyes me; his liquid blues to her own faded ones. Their hearts began to race, as each stepped closer, as if revisiting a previously natural posistion. Peter felt her warmth breath, and her soft skin when she laid a hand on his neck. He could smell her scent as she gently pulled him closer. Lilacs and mint. He breathed in her scent as they inched nearer and nearer.

Susan could feel Peter's heartbeat pounding against her figertips. His powerfuil need as he pulled her body flush with his own. She could smell his scent, the one she knew so well. Ocean air and pine. She breathed his scent as they inched closer and closer, until finally their lips met in a kiss filled with urgency, anger, passion, and all the other emotions living inside them. Moments later, they stopped for want of air. Susan rested her head against her brother's chest, while Peter wrapped her in his arms

"Peter?" Susan spoke dreamily.

"mhmm?" came his content reply.

"Do you love her?...Elizabeth I mean." Susuan could feel Peter's grip tighten ever so slightly, and he rested his head on top of hers, kissing it lighty.

"Yes...but not like you; never like you." Susan smiled, even though she knew she could never have him, at that moment she knew she had never, or would never, love anyone more.

"You'll always be my only one Su." he spoke, memorising this moment so he could replay it in his mind later on.

Susan sighed, "I know."

* * *

_AN- so there it is. I hope you liked my first EVER fic, and i would like to your thoughts, so please review..._

_-Erin silence is revolutionary_


End file.
